"Nobody"
Character Synopsis “Nobody” is a mysterious girl who lives in the Phantom Field, she has no idea how long she has been inside of the Field, nor that she is actually within it. She is Es after scattering her memories throughout the Phantom Field, essentially becoming the Embryo itself. Eventually “Nobody” returned to being Es in a real human body with the help of Me and helped Tōya defeat Ripper. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C '''| '''2-B, will eventually become 2-A Verse: '''XBlaze – Lost: Memories '''Name: "Nobody" Gender: Female Age: Undefinable (A natural resident of The Boundary, a place beyond time and space) Classification: Embryo, Es's Mind and Soul Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Memory Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Absorption, Technological Manipulation, Transmutation, Information Manipulation, Illusion Creation, and Power Mimicry (Is the embryo itself, which grants it the same abilities as the embryo), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Is capable of creating Phenomena Interventions due to being the embryo), Regeneration (High-Godly to its nature as the Embryo, it's capable of regenerating its existance back, even from Doomsday), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Scaling from Es after she inherited the Embryo, who can travel even to the Gate of the Azure), Mind Manipulation (Unomaru tried to use her power to control every mind in the world), Precognition (Can participate on events from even races such as humanity), Duplication and Creation (Scaling from Hinata who created new Tōya), Attack Negation (Any damage dealt to her will turn to be "never happened"), Non-Existent Physiology (Simultaneously exists and does not exist), Self-Destruction (When she dies, the world will be flooded with seithr and every souls will meld into one), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Es created a pocket dimension when she inherited her power), Law Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (Cann create barriers that will only break if the opponent follow a created law within the area), Pain Manipulation (Caused Nine's eye made out of Original Grymoire feel extreme pain), Power Nullification (Passively nullified any offensive spells of Nine), Information Analysis, Instinctive Reaction, Air Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly), Subjective Reality (Power of Order can make something that doesn't exist exist) *Resistance to following: Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Able to take large amount of seithr from Nine, which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Possession, Power Suppression, Spatial Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Forced Duplication, Illusion Creation, Power Mimicry, Information Analysis, Telepathy and Body Puppetry (Embryo is unaffected by phenomena intervention, even by Takamagahara System), Void Manipulation, Transmutation and Corruption (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Disease Manipulation, Power Absorption, Absorption and Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by Tōya's passives), Empathic Manipulation, Healing/Regeneration Negation, Power Nullification and Death Manipulation (Should have same resistances with Es due to being technically her) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '''(Damaged and caused immense despair to the XBlaze Timeline from merely stepping outside The Boundary) | '''Multiverse Level, will eventually become Multiverse Level+ '(Comparable to The Embryo, who is stated to be as big as the universe , in addition to being a reflection and containing countless possibilities within it's being, with it even being stated that entering The Embryo would be the same as entering a different world. Would eventually create a Doomsday event,where infinite possibilities get either absorbed or destroyed in the process) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Es was able to travel The Boundary, which is beyond Space and Time. Nobody can move within dimension without concept of time) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '''(Damaged an entire timeline from merely steeping outside The Boundary) | '''Multiversal, would eventually become Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Universe Level+ '''(Can survive her emergance from The Boundary, of which would destroy the timeline if it were to happen) | '''Multiversal, would eventually become Multiversal+ '(Harder to kill thanks to Regeneration and Nonexistent Physiology) 'Stamina: Unknown (Severely lost her stamina because of the lack of seithr) | Extremely High (Comparable to Hinata Himezuru) Range: Multiversal+ '(Even when inside the boundary, she can effect infinite possibilities to some degree. When at full power, she should be capable of destroying infinite possibilities as The Embryo) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''within Phantom Field, otherwise her intelligence is Above Average '''Weaknesses: Dislikes fighting others and is generally friendly Versions: Weakened | Full Power ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomena Intervention:' An act of interference on existences and events. An interference occurs when someone with a will Observes the event. This ability can change its target’s state from “exist” to “not exist” and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually “exists” or not, it is almost impossible to perform an Event Interference. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. An Event Interference also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. *'Doomsday: '''An event in which the world is destroyed and recreated anew. The Doomsday is a ceremony which effectively heralds the end of the world, and begins the construction of a new one. The ceremony begins with the living turning into magic element, and their souls being returned to the Blue; following this, the world is reset, and, finally, the Successor of the Blue begins to reconstruct the world. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:XBlaze Category:BlazBlue Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Visual Novel Category:Neutral Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Space Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regenerators Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Absorbers Category:Technology Users Category:Illusionist Category:Conceptual Control Category:Quantum Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Self-Destructors Category:Law Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Time Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Information Analyzers Category:Pain Inducers Category:Tier 2